Judith Strikes
Judith Strikes! was a shared world series created by Erin Mills., runnin from May 27 to August 1 in 2010, when it was succeeded by Worldburner and Worldhopper. The series is a spin-off from Mills' Misnomer and Research, with Judith herself coming from Brian Taylor's Through a Closet, Darkly. A supervillain alternate universe version of Daria, calling herself Judith (after her middle name), is traveling from Earth to Earth in search of information and artifacts related to cross-dimensional travel... and leaving a vast amount of corpses behind. She's completely sociopathic, armed to the teeth with a variety of high-tech & magical weaponry and a magic cloak, and is determined to cause as much pain & suffering as possible to any Daria she runs into. The series was open to anyone, with the only rule that Judith has to be able to escape at the end and that she gets the information/object she was after. The tones, outcome, and genre of the stories all differ, but the majority are extremely violent and should be viewed as 'mature readers' stories. Stories in the series Most of the following are listed in publication order and fit no real chronological order. The exceptions are Opening Gambit, Mack Dynamite (which starts the final phase of the Judith Strikes cycle), and Closing Ceremony, with some short "coda" stories appearing in the related thread on the PPMB. The entire thing is located on Fanfiction.net as well, in a single source. If you want to read it on PPMB, you'll have to use the "Rosetta Stone" to get around unicode issues. * 'Opening Gambit' by Erin Mills - features both DELPHI and Corps of Ringbearers. * 'The Best Weekend Ever' by Brother Grimace. * 'The Long Good Sandi' by Charles RB. * 'The Gift of the Ringwraiths' by Brother Grimace - featuring the Ringwraiths. * 'Red Winged Angel' by Erin Mills. * 'I Want My Mummy!' by Doggieboy - sequel to Quinn and The Mummy. * 'Judith Strikes Highland!' by The Angst Guy and Charles RB - an Iron Chef challenge. * 'Cat Scratch Fever' by Brother Grimace - takes place in the Falling Into College universe. * 'Tidings of Comfort and Joy' by Brian Taylor. * 'Wraithkiller' by Richard Lobinske - prequel to "The Gift of the Ringwraiths"; features the Wraithkiller Daria. * 'The Taking of Lawndale High' by Charles RB. * 'Scavenger Hunt' by Doggieboy - takes place in the Apocalyptic Daria universe. * 'Community Service' by Brother Grimace. * 'The Light of a Burning Darkness' by Charles RB - Judith refers to 'Long Good Sandi', 'Wraithkiller', and 'Scavenger Hunt'. * 'A View From The Front Row' by Brother Grimace. * 'Educator DeMartino in "Malled!" ' by Charles RB * 'Mack Dynamite vs. the Crimson Phantom' by Erin Mills * 'The Best Halloween Ever!' by Brother Grimace * 'Lunch' by Erin Mills. Features Richard, Archangel, Lt. Heather Patterson of DELPHI (Seen in "Opening Gambit") and the first major appearance of Reiko Tsereba and the Foundation * 'Rest Stop' by Brother Grimace * 'You'll Never Walk Alone' by Charles RB * 'Symbiosis' by Silver * 'A Story About Nothing' by NightGoblyn * 'The Rise and Fall of D.D. Morgan and the Sanity Assassins' by Brian Taylor * 'Would It Help to Close Your Eyes?' by OverlordMikey * 'Miss Helen Sue' by GlitterShrooms * 'And It Would Come to Pass' by OverlordMikey * The Legion Encounters by Brother Grimace. (features characters and situations in the Legion of Lawndale Heroes continuity.) **'Part 1 - Pizza Night With The Girls' (features members of the Legion of Lawndale Heroes and The Alliance) **'Part 2 - An Unexpected Stop' (features DELPHI) **'Part 3 - Equal Payment' (features a pre-Legion Charles "Upchuck" Ruttheimer III.) **'Part 4 - 'Not So Different' (features David Allen Farrington and members of the Phantom Eagles.) * 'The Last Stand of Odell Jones' by Brother Grimace * 'Closing Ceremony' by Erin Mills * 'Calling The Children Home' by Brother Grimace In late August, 2010, a trailer for a follow-up series was posted on PPMB. The trailer emphasized the destructive nature of Judith's quest, as well as the homage nature of the upcoming series to the iconic 1980's DC Comics series Crisis On Infinite Earths, with Judith serving as a omnicidal counterpart/homage to the character of Harbinger. Category:StoriesCategory:SeriesCategory:2010 in fanfiction